


Chatting?

by KeairaRogue



Series: Discussions [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Voldemort just chatting away., It should be abundently clear by now that I have no idea what I'm doing., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Tom won't let Harry do anymore for perfectly good reasons. A Harry and Tom conversation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatting?

**Author's Note:**

> Once more you have decided to read one of my rambles. Thanks! Harry and his Dark Lord are at it again. Tom begins this one for a change.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Why are my Death Eaters dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?"

"The image of a muggle clown comes to mind. If they inflated their heads and turned their skin orange."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Right."

"Are you going to tell me why they're dressed like that or not?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Which makes me believe you had everything to do with it."

"Okay, I didn't have much to do with it."

"Much?"

"We were just chatting."

"Why were you 'chatting' with the Death Eaters?"

"I was bored and you were busy terrorizing Snape."

"Greyback actually, Snape left an hour ago."

"Right, you were busy.

"Potter, how did chatting lead to this?"

"They asked me to tell them what muggles are scared of."

"…"

"And I remembered that a common fear among my yearmates was clowns."

"Potter."

"So, I had to explain what a clown was and I'm not really certain they got it right, but I think they'd manage to scare some muggles."

"Potter!"

"Yes, Tom?"

"You are not allowed to 'chat' with my Death Eaters again."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, I'll show you fun."

"Promises, promises."


End file.
